gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
It's Your Call
|location = Express Car Service, along Cisco Street in Hove Beach, Broker |reward = $30 Badger cellphone |fail = Wasted Busted Roman dies Roman's Taxi is trashed Failure to warn Roman about the Albanians Abandoning Roman Loan sharks spooked |todo = Get into Roman's car. Take Roman to the hardware store. Remain stationary in the car and look out for the loan sharks. Phone Roman and warn him. Lose the loan sharks and take Roman back to the cab depot. |unlocks = Three's a Crowd |unlockedby = The Cousins Bellic }} It's Your Call is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman. Plot and Walkthrough Drive Roman In the opening cutscene, Roman introduces Mallorie Bardas, his work colleague and girlfriend. Shortly afterwards, Vladimir Glebov introduces himself, and tells Roman to pay his debts. Vlad soon leaves, complaining about Niko constantly staring at him and threatening that he'll "have his head chopped off and put a film of it on the internet". Roman and Niko then leave so Roman could take Niko around the city. ; Get into Roman's car. :Marker: Roman's Taxi Roman asks Niko to drive him to the hardware store on Dillon Street in Schottler. The player must enter the taxi and follow the GPS route to the destination. ; Take Roman to the hardware store. :Waypoint: Discount Hardware, along Dillon Street in Schottler, Broker Along the way, Roman reveals that the hardware store is a front for a backroom gambling racket. He also reveals that the money he's using to play is the money that he owes to the Albanian loan sharks. Lookout ; Remain stationary in the car and look out for the loan sharks. Upon arriving, Roman gives Niko his old cell phone, with his new phone number already saved onto it. He asks Niko to serve as a lookout and watch for the Albanian loan sharks in a beige Willard, and to call him if they arrive. He also warns Niko not to hurt them. ; Phone Roman and warn him. If the player remains in the car, they will soon receive a call from Roman, bragging about what good luck he's having. Shortly after, a beige Willard pulls up to the kerb across the street and the Albanian occupants step out. The player must call Roman to warn him. Evasion and escape ; Lose the loan sharks and take Roman back to the cab depot. :Marker: Albanians :Waypoint: Express Car Service, along Iroquois Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker Roman will sneak out the back door, and jump into the taxi. The player must get Roman back to his office, but he reminds Niko that he isn't to hurt the loan sharks, as this will only infuriate his creditors. The player must follow the GPS route back to the taxi office, drive into the marker, and then complete the short lesson on cell phone usage in order to complete the mission. Post-mission Message After the mission, Niko receives the following text message: Shit. Need help. Come to the depot quick, man! Rom Transcript Video Walkthrough Gallery roman goes for poker.jpg|Roman talks with Niko as he is about to go into the gambling den. It'sYourCall-GTA42.jpg|Niko phones Roman and warns him of the approaching loan sharks. It'sYourCall-GTA43.jpg|The loan sharks chasing Roman's taxi. Trivia * The back door of the hardware store is open before this mission, allowing the player to access it. The store consists of a darkened room with a few tables. After the mission, it will be inaccessible for the rest of the game. However, the hardware store is available for Johnny and Luis to enter in the two DLCs at any time, during their respective games. * A yellow taxi cab will usually pass by the player shortly before the loan sharks arrive. * After warning Roman about the approaching loan sharks, the player will be unable to move the taxi until Roman re-enters it. * If the player arrives at the store in a different vehicle to Roman's taxi, the loan sharks will not appear. * If the player arrives at the hardware store with a wanted level, it will disappear once Roman heads inside. * The loan sharks will spawn in the direction Roman's cab is facing. }} nl:It's Your Call pl:It's Your Call de:It’s your Call es:It's your Call ru:It's Your Call fr:It's Your Call Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions